Board to board interconnections requiring standoffs typically use more parts and labor than required and have poor mechanical and electrical characteristics due to misalignment of parts. Moreover, additional parts are typically used to connect conductive runners on the bottom of a first substrate to the bottom of a second substrate when standoffs are used. Thus, a need exists for reducing the labor intensive procedures of existing board to board interconnecting standoff assemblies and improving the mechanical and electrical characteristics of these assemblies.